Times to Remember
by RelicRaider
Summary: Squeal to Winter's Fall I find myself rediscovering my past as I find myself going from one mission into another accidentally as I'm forced through an Ancient Time portal fighting along side Captain America and the man who wins my heart... Bucky Barnes
1. Chapter 1

(Note this is a combination of the Comics and the Movies and My OC)

Chapter 1

1943

Captain America and Bucky snuck into Baron Von Strucker's castle hideout. The intel they got that Baron Von Strucker had found a device to bring items from the future to the past. But in truth it was really a set, one of them was hidden elsewhere and together they were called the Mirror of Ages. Bucky and Captain America saw it was an ancient mirror, it's frame was made of stone with runes carved into it. The mirror part looked as if it was one large sheet of quartz with a large silver backing... The Mirror was at least bigger than a regular door, big enough for two people to go out at the same time... almost, perhaps.

"Now we will summon a warrior of the Future to make us Victorious again our foes HAIL HYDRA!" screamed Von Strucker at the end of his speech.

"Now Steve?" whispered Bucky, being a little impatient.

"Not yet Bucky, let's wait a see of this ancient device works." Captain America whispered back.

Within seconds after Von Strucker stood before it, they saw in it's reflection a Brunette Woman. She looked as if she had been fighting non stop, wounded, tired looking and near exhausted. Suddenly they saw she wasn't alone, she looked at the mirror then looked at the men in ragged clothes coming to attack her. She growled and she found some more strength to fight them.

"She's amazing." Bucky whispered, "She fights like a hockey player."

"Doesn't surprise me hearing you say that I just saw a maple leaf on her uniform, she looks younger than us."

She finished the goons but then she noticed the mirror was working on her side as it glowed, and it pulled her in as she fell into the room with a thud onto the cold floor in front of Strucker...

"What?" said Von Strucker, "I wanted a warrior not a woman."

She had the nicest blue-green eyes Bucky had ever seen. He saw she was wearing a green patterned military uniform Maple leaf in the patch on her left sleeve of her shirt, a combat vest, matching pants, boots, as she wore a backpack, two gun holsters strapped on her thighs and twin bullwhips on her belt. She was covered in blood, mud, with some melting snow in her hair and sweat... Where ever she was before chances are it must have been going through a spring thaw, they guessed. The young woman struggled to get up off the floor as she glared at him once she stood up on her two feet.

"You're with Hydra eh?" She said seriously as she stood.

"Yes."

"Then you're not going to like what I'll do next," she replied, as her accent sounded slightly different than theirs... If she wasn't American then the Maple leaf must mean she was Canadian. Bucky and Captain America saw her kick Von Strucker in the gut then as he hunched over she elbowed his neck.

"Let's help the lady out." said Captain America.

"Right!" said Bucky.

(My P.O.V.) Kingdom of Saguenay, 2003

Last thing I remembered was it was 2003 and Cartier had just left me to find supplies as I was healing up from a gunshot wound from a Crazy Russian speaking Cultist that had also killed our squad leader... I checked my wounds as I saw they were healing up, at first I should have been shocked but then I remembered I'm a super soldier. I sighed as I remembered everything, weird how things had happened to me as I had fought through so much crap, only to return to discover I fought against impossible odds as a teenager. Then come back five years later to discover things are much worst than I thought. Now how in the hell was I going to fight these guys when I was still unprepared and no idea on how to proceed to stop these terrorists. I did well on my own but I was also a good leader once I got a grasp on the situation but this was totally different.

I looked beside me to see a strange figure in the ice, it looked like an ancient Mirror, I decided to draw it as I found myself translating the runes on it's frame. As I read out what I just translated it said that the Mirror of time only worked if two people stood in front of it at the same present time in their respective time frames. However there was rules, if the person was evil on one side and the other was good the good person will go through. If both were evil then it wouldn't work, only people with good hearts could travel through. I looked up as I saw something in the ice as I got up to look into it, but the reflection wasn't mine, in fact it looked like someone I read about in high school or from somewhere else... Suddenly I wasn't alone as the Cultists came into the cave. 'Crap not those guys again.' I fought all of those guys despite of my condition which was ok. Once I finished them off the ice on the mirror started cracking and then shattered as the mirror absorbed the pieces... I then realised as I felt a vacuum like pull that I was next and I was right as I tried and failed to avoid such a fate.

1943

After a few seconds I found myself on the floor of what looked to be a retro styled facility, there were soldiers around me as one man balding with a monocle and a octopus like symbol on his uniform stood before me. The word Hydra came to my mind... I looked the Bald man in the eyes... Strucker now I remember who he is, thank goodness I paid attention to history class and sneak into the SHIELD Archives.

"I wanted a warrior not some woman!" the guy complained.

"You're with Hydra eh?" I asked once I got up onto my feet.

"Yes."

"Then you're not going to like what I'll do next," I replied, as kicked the man in the gut then as he hunched over I elbowed his neck. The goons were about to attack me, from the corner of my eye I saw a man in a blue jacket and a man who wore a mask like helmet jump out of their hiding place...

"Let's help the lady out." said the masked Man, I looked again as I recognized a Legend... No THE Legend Captain America, but I had no clue who his cute sidekick was in the Blue Jacket. All I knew of Captain America was the basics nothing else except his presents also motivated people on the Allies side during the war.


	2. Chapter 2

Then and there I decided only to use the weapons of the era that I found as I quickly figured out how to use them. We finished them off, I was out of breath I sat down on the floor.

"You ok Miss?" said the Man in the blue jacket.

"I will eventually, I can't recall when I ate last."

The Man gave me a candy bar, as he sat beside me with a smile. I smiled back accepting it, "It's been awhile since I saw a guy who didn't want me dead."

"How did you know he was with Hydra?" Asked Captain America.

"How can you not know?" I replied.

The Man chuckled, "I knew I liked you Miss."

"Melanie," I spoke, giving him my hand, "Melanie Hansen."

"Call me Bucky."

"I hate to rude but what kind of name is that?"

Captain America snickered, "Sorry Bucky couldn't help it."

"It's a nickname. My full name is James Buchanan Barnes." He whispered in my ear.

"Ok Bucky it is." I replied, "I'm kinda bad with names but I have a feeling I won't be having a problem remembering yours."

"Bucky keep her company I'm going to get reinforcements to extract the Mirror to a new location."

 **SSR Base**

Before we left the base one of the guys gave me a blanket to cover up my uniform as we marched back to the rendezvous point for extraction, then from there we took a plane ride to the main base. From there I briefed the Col. Phillips on what I could tell him without compromising my present their future. I knew way ahead of time I had to be very careful not to tell anything and go along with everything in this time frame. I stood before the Colonel like any soldier during the briefing. He listened as I explained my side verifying Steve and Bucky's story.

"All I know so far is that the ancient device is a mirror to the present future or present past. I believe through my experience that two people has to be facing the mirror in order for it to work. This ancient device can be more dangerous in Hydra's hands than anyone can imagine..." I spoke to Col. Phillips, "I wasn't finished the translation before I was interrupted on my side only to find myself to fight again on your side, sir."

"You seem to know quite a bit. And from what Rogers and Barnes told me I'd believe you. You don't look like the type that lies." He said as I figured he had a hunch, but what of I wasn't too entirely sure, the era I was in or the artifact or both.

"History is one of my favorite subjects besides, arts and writing." I said, "I do have a degree in Archaeology, sir."

"So how far in the future are you from exactly?"

"The next century sir."

"So that's about 60, 70 years... Do we win?"

"I'm not giving you any spoilers, sir. Besides that be cheating in any card game."

He chuckled, "There's a woman coming to help you figure out the Mirror she's a Raider apparently. Dr. Gamble she's a canuck like yourself. Luckily we do have some Canucks with us we have some spare uniforms for you to wear."

"Thank you sir." The last name 'Gamble' rung a bell but I couldn't recall when or where I heard it.

"I had a daughter once, you remind me of her. Look lots of people don't want to know the future."

"I know, I've watched a few movies that shows the possible dangers of changing something in the past. It's not a problem I can go along with things."

"One other thing we'll give you a alias."

"And that is?"

"You will be acting as Steve Rogers long lost younger cousin Melanippe Johansen."

"That translates to the Black Mare in ancient Greek."

"I'm surprised you know about that, that was my daughter's name before she changed it. She was a rebellious woman."

"It works, not far from my real name, and I'm definitely not rebellious girl but you get the picture."

"Agent Carter." He called as he opened his office door, in came in the Lady herself as I looked at her in awe as I saluted to her. She smiled at me warmly as she looked to the Colonel.

"Yes Col. Phillips?" She said as she came inside.

"This is Lieutenant Melanie Hansen of the Canadian Forces... She's the woman who came through that Mirror thing from the future according to Captain Rogers and the Howling Commandos."

"Pleasure to meet you my dear."

"Likewise it's a real honor to meet you Agent Carter, Steve told me I'd like you ASAP."

"Yes he and Bucky told me about you. Actually Bucky talked about you the most, he was worried what you and the Colonel were talking about."

"That's kinda sweet, but as I found out he doesn't bite that hard. No offence sir."

"None taken, anyhow, Carter she'll be your new roommate. Carter the lady here will be using the name of Lt. Melanippe Johansen, from the Canadian Women's Army Corps as our newest agent also known as Roger's Canadian cousin. Since she has a neck for ancient stuff she and Dr. Gamble will be working on that once the lady arrives."

"The Second world war was something I studied intensely sir I'd be able to tell you where the Canadian forces are so we can minimize casualties of friendly fire."

"Excellent idea Lieutenant Johansen." Said Phillips, "Back to topic as you can obviously see the lieutenant is in need a makeover to look like a Lady from this century not from the future, get her up to date to this era and brief her on ladylike stuff. I'll leave you to it girls, Johansen you can change here, don't be afraid to ask Carter anything."


	3. Chapter 3

"Yes sir." I replied as he left his office, "I think it be best to wash my uniform and have it ready once I figure out the Mirror for getting home later." Carter turned around as I started to change out of my uniform into the Canadian Women's Army Corp uniform. I felt honored as I looked at it and the SSR uniform alongside it as both had my rank and Canada on the shoulders of the blazer.

"Sounds like a good idea." Carter looked at me, "I have a feeling it won't take much."

"I'm an archaeologist, everything involving history is kinda my thing. As for my looks a uniform I'm used to, I'm not sure about my hair I prefer low maintenance nothing too complicated that I can replicate in less than 5 minutes." I replied, "So correct me if i'm wrong do you call them stockings or hosiery?"

"Stockings mostly but some ladies call them Nylons. Don't worry I'll be taking you shopping soon for the proper garments later."

"I remember my Grandmother calling hers Nylons before." I said as I tied my neck tie.

She then examined my hair as she smiled, "I just know the right hairstyle for your lovely long hair."

"You know you can call me 'Mel' by the way if you want."

"And you can call me Peggy."

"Lucky for me I can adapt to just about anything. I just don't know if I could fit in."

"Don't worry so much, girl. You have yet to see Howard Stark."

"Eh I've heard that last name before..." I said, "I think it be best if I avoided him like the plague."

She laughed, "Mel, I believe I like you even more as of now."

"Yeah well that's part of my charm."

Bucky and Steve were in normal uniforms as we entered the bar once I was dolled up in uniform, right down to the makeup and red lipstick. Steve saw us first as he looked at me twice then smiled as he nudged Bucky as he turned around and looked speechless at me.

"Hot diggity dog, you look... Wow just breathtaking Mel." said Bucky as he looked me over. I took off my hat as he noticed my long hair was in a hairband updo as the front of my hair was parted at front to one side over my forehead at the front.

"Thank you Bucky."

"Agent Melanippe Johansen and I will be my roommates until she and Dr. Gamble finish their work on the Mirror and other dangerous artifacts that Hydra might be interested in. And providing intel to avoid friendly fire incidents of our allies." Said Peggy, "Steve a word please."

"Sure, Peggy."

"So it's Melanippe Johansen now en?" asked Bucky.

"It's my cover, I'm a distant cousin of Steve's who's adopted by his Canadian relatives."

"Oh, so Carter is briefing him?"

"Yeah, by the looks of it yeah."

"So what else is part of your cover?"

"Oh I inform you guys if you're heading to a area that my people are at just to avoid conflict and friendly fire incidents."

"Smart... What about us? How many times you been to the states?"

"When I was 6 and 11, I do have family in Florida and Michigan. And now apparently in Brooklyn too."

"Well judging by how you look now chances are you were cute then but you're breathtaking now."

I felt myself blush as I smiled, "Wow, I wish there were guys like you where I'm from, a guy like you is very rare." Now he blushed with a smile.

"I got you something," He said as he gave me a beautifully crafted embossed leather bound journal. I read Steve's hand writing of how Bucky and I first met as I then saw at the end a drawing of Bucky and I.

"This is wonderful, thank you."

"I bought the journal, I asked Steve to write it down like a storybook with pictures."

"This was done pretty fast."

"I was scared you wouldn't read my writing." He said as I snickered.

"I grew up with twin brothers and my parents, believe me I've seen worst handwriting. The guys in the family actually print."

Bucky chuckled.

"Hey Sweetie would you like to dance?" asked some drunk idiot as he grabbed my wrist.

I felt a little annoyed, "No thank you."

"Awe come on Sweetheart." he urged as he gripped tighter to him as I can smell his bad breath.

"How about leaving my cousin alone." said Steve.

"Who do you think you are Captain America?" said the Drunk as he looked to a poster of Captain America then to Steve then he let me go, "Aww crap never mind Sir."

"Thanks." I said, "I was going to say I don't dance with guys who have a bit too much to drink."

"Still looking for right partner?" Bucky asked.

"I had many crushes but I was too shy to guys, I'm different now but I've been told if you're not looking right away that right partner might show up right when you least expect it."

"Pretty wise for your age." said Peggy.

"Well, I've seen it happen just not with me though. Maybe my luck is about to change."

"Who knows maybe."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, after breakfast Peggy and I arrived in HQ as Col. Phillips was talking with a woman my height... She wore a leather jacket with the old RCAF patch on the shoulders, tight slacks, riding boots, a blouse and a little vest.

"So where's this Child Protege I've never heard of?" She demanded angrily, "Colonel what else aren't you telling me?"

Her accent sounded very familiar... as I realised it as I was shocked as Dr. Gamble was my Late Grandmother, Grammy Hansen. The fact I recognized her from her voice and nothing else made me uneasy and more nervous. What if I change my parent's timeline and I'd never be born?

"What's wrong?" asked Peggy as she saw me pale

"This is not going to be easy anymore, but Dr Gamble is my late grandmother," I whispered.

"Were you close with her?"

"No, not really I didn't want to see her after I lost my grandfather... I kinda regret it though."

"Then perhaps you have a chance to get to know her and make things right."

"Eh ok here goes nothing," I gulped nervously, "Um Dr Gamble? I'm Lt. Melanippe Johansen."

"So besides the report I read of the Mirror of Ages what else had you found Rookie?" She growled at me. I knew if I told her she wouldn't believe me, besides the fact I'm not a good liar and she's my goddamn grandmother in her younger years.

I couldn't defend myself, but thanks to Carter she stepped in for me "She's still a little green and I thought you Canadians don't greet each other in anger." I sighed with relief as I mouthed out 'thank you Peggy.' As she smiled back.

Dr. Gamble sighed, "I'm sorry I'm just having a really bad day, Johansen... Any relation to Metta Hansen? Her maiden name was Johansen."

"Er I don't know I never got to know my Dad's extended family." I said.

"She's adopted."

"Oh sorry." she apologized, awkwardly.

"It's fine," I admitted, "But we need your help here this war is getting complicated and complex with ancient tech that Hydra is using."

"Colonel where you find this kid?"

"She's Captain America's Canadian cousin."

"I don't want special treatment Dr. Gamble."

"I don't plan on it, but now I have that feeling that you'll be helping me more than I am helping you."

"Ladies we need to know more about the rumored Tech that Johann Schmidt aka The Red Skull has in his current position. All we managed to find out that it was found in Tønsberg."

"That's going to be tricky it's in Nazi occupied territory."

"Well they aren't going to touch two christian blonde ladies." I spoke.

"I can't tell if you hair is blonde or brown." Gamble said looking at my hair, "I like how you think kid, looks like I'm going to need a wig."

"I'll join you," said Carter.

"Sure the more the merrier."

We managed to come across the place where Johann Schmidt was seen, one of the locals couldn't speak English, as Dr Gamble's German was rusty. Since I was waiting at a car we took from the nazis along the way here... "Mind if I try I can learn languages pretty quick." I asked.

"Mel are you sure?" asked Peggy.

"It was how I managed to learn Russian." I replied, Dr Gamble smiled as she signalled me to do so. "Alright I know you don't understand me, but please speak to me..."

The man started talking to me as within seconds I was speaking the same language... astonishing both the local and the Ladies as I learned everything I needed to know. "To that church over there." I said as they followed me, I slid down the rubble into the main room as I saw two dead bodies, one in the rubble beside me as the other was on the floor beside a stone sarcophagus. Now I should have been nauseous, but I was lucky a breeze was coming in fanning the smell, but these guys should have been decayed down to their bones. I felt bad for these guys, they weren't given a proper funeral, just left here to rot. Dr Gamble placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Alright kid get to work, Carter keep point. I'll give these guys their last rights then join you kido."

"Right."

"Ok Kid-."

"Please... call me Mel, Doc." I wined.

"Ok Mel it is." she replied as she gave me a long sheet of paper and a caracol, "Use these to make a rubbing of the whole coffin."

"It's stone so it's a sarcophagus."

"Well at least you can pronounce it better than I can." Dr Gamble joked.

Immediately I started making a rubbing of the coffin as she saw the broken lid on the other side as she then started putting the lid back together again on the floor. She took her camera as I took photos of it. "We can't make a rubbing out of this." Dr Gamble spoke.

"I'll see if I can draw in the missing parts later." I spoke. As I made notes on a spare scrap sheet using it as a bookmark in the journal Bucky gave me.

"So what is it that he has?" Asked Carter yelling from the entrance.

"Some sort of energy cube... A Tesseract I think it's called." She began as I looked at the world Tree Yggdrasil on the wall. "It's missing a small panel... Looks hollow."

"Chances are the real artifact was there." I said, "It's missing the so called serpent maybe that was part of the wall holding the item."

"Not in the coffin? Right. Way too obvious even a like me amature can miss that." She replied, "Yeah Mel I'd believe you're theory of what was there is right, historically and artistically."

"Perhaps Schmidt thinks today's science can make it do his bidding?" I theorized.

"What can it do?" Asked Peggy.

"By the looks of it," Dr Gamble said studying other areas, "If he isn't stopped while it's still in development stages, we're in big trouble once he's finished."


	5. Chapter 5

**Back at the SSR base**

"Melly that was really good work." Said Steve as we finished debriefing, "The drawing of the sarcophagus was gorgeous."

"Thanks Captain... Wait a minute you called me Melly?"

"Mel is too common for a nickname don't you think?"

"Yeah ok point proven." I replied, with a chuckle.

"Besides being a quick learner I want to see what you can do." said Steve, "as does Dr. Gamble."

"Most of my skills were from experience, self taught on the spot, but I've already been put through boot camp training, Steve... Alright."

I changed back into some combats, as Peggy, Dr Gamble, Bucky, Steve watched me train with the rest of other rookies, then guys much more experienced as I fought them too and kept winning.

"Dang she's good," said Gamble, "Her kicks are impressive."

"The dame kicks harder than a horse." said one soldier.

"Yeah, I'd swear her kicks are close to Capt's punch." said the other.

Steve was in thought as he then stripped his uniform clothes down to his undershirt.

"Steve what are you doing?" Peggy asked.

"Just a hunch Peggy, Bucky you do the same."

"You think she's holding back?" Asked Peggy.

"She and I are Canadian we don't like killing, unless we have to. I taught her just to attack the limbs disabling her opponents." said Gamble.

"We know, we've noticed Doc." said Bucky, "You're not the first Canucks we've met in this war. But no offence Melly's the prettiest I've met."

"You tell that to her not me," Gamble chuckled, "I've seen how she looks at you."

"Guys what in the god's name are you doing?" I asked as they approached me.

"You're holding back."

"I am?" I asked confused, "I really don't think fighting you two is a good idea."

It wasn't long before all the guys I fought came back as they were waiting for the first move. The crowd started to grow knowing there was no stopping now, I sighed. I closed my eyes as I wished I was a bit acrobatic as I remembered all the cool moves I've seen by breakdancers I thought be cool as fighting moves... Steve attacked first as I found myself back flipping over Bucky's head as I used my foot to shove him into Steve.

"Sorry Bucky," I said as they saw the surprised look on my face "That's weird why can I do that now?" They ran at me as I dove between their legs, then somersaulted to my feet.

"Can you stop avoiding us?" Steve asked, as he attacked again as I made a spinning kick to his jaw.

"Sorry Steve."

"Ow, that actually hurt, no worries Melly, I asked for it." He said as he got up, "Stop saying sorry while you're fighting."

"Ok fine."

"Bucky you're turn."

He attacked me from behind, the usual move most guys did knife to the throat. I scowled as I elbowed his ribs, then swung my arm around to side punch him as he ducked. I quickly side flipped onto my hands as I split my legs open kicking him of his feet. By now more ladies were joining the crowd, cheering.

"That was so cool Melly." he said as he sat there in the dirt looking at me.

"No compliments while fighting Bucky. Focus." said Steve as he attacked, I quickly avoided him as I grabbed his belt flipped him over like a hockey player, into the guys of the crowd. Bucky attacked, I dodged his attacks. "You should be hitting me."

"Besides I don't like hitting people I know and like." I replied, with a smile.

Steve saw his shield as he threw it at me, I spun around in the air as I kicked it back at him as he caught it in his gut. I froze as I saw a small dent in it.

"Holy crap she dented it." said a guy's voice in the crowd.

"Excuse me please I need some time alone." I said as I felt the need to run.

Steve found me a kilometer away from the camp, "We never finished fighting."

"It was to me when I saw that dent I put in your shield... Sorry."

"Don't worry about it. Howard is fixing it, he knows what he's doing."

"As I kid I've dreamed of being a superhero sometimes, but I was dreamer, a clutz, I was bullied a lot, I would stand up for others but too scared to do it for myself. I couldn't even do the stuff I can do now... I don't understand it. It's like I'm in dream and I'm not waking up."

"You look awake to me." he said giving me a pinch on my neck.

"Ow." I reacted, "Steve I'm scared in my own skin..."

"Come here cousin." he called me as he gave me a hug.

"You do realize you're taking this cousin thing too seriously."

He chuckled, "I always wanted brothers and sisters. Sorry, Melly I didn't realise I how serious I was treating this."

"I lost track of how many cousins I have honestly. My Dad's side of the family is smaller and we don't know very much historically..."

"What happened to you to be like what you displayed a hour ago?" he asked finally changing the subject.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I tried to figure out the best way to describe what I came from before here, "Imagine a lost city, that's meant to be an ancient prison, there's this extremist regime taking advantage of the location only to find out they have no way communicating outside, and that somehow they can't leave or age. This lost city has artifacts that aren't meant for them to abuse but they do use them to cause hardships for their potential foes. I am one of them. They found a way to pull a lot of innocent people with me near there, next I know the survivors, my best friend and I are caught by them not realizing we're falling into a trap."

"That doesn't sound good. What did they do to you?"

"I was tortured because they didn't believe what I told them what really happened historically. They threw me into a cell, while there I made a new friend and we helped each other and few others to escape. Next I know she's performing an ancient ritual and gives me something that tastes worse than cough syrup. I woke up, all healed up, I decided to get out of there only that my head was still adjusting as my best friend and I took refuge somewhere... All I know is that something happened and my cousin disappeared. I felt I failed to save her so I decided try to find the rest of the survivors. The rest well my head is still a tad fuzzy but I returned with two others who wanted to help me find out what happened there..."

"Melly," He spoke, "Your dreams are coming true, I know it scares the hell out of you but I can help you understand it."

"Thanks Steve."

"That friend that helped you was she a prisoner?"

"No she was the warden so to speak, she became a prisoner in her own prison."

"I think I got the picture."

"Steve can we keep this between us, I don't want to talk about this again."

"If anyone asks I'll say you were part of the same Super Soldier program."

"No one is going to fall for that."

"After what happened today? You'd be surprised." I had to admit he was more right than I was.

I barely spoke since then as I returned to work the next day I saw Steve talking to Carter, Bucky and Dr. Gamble... Dr Gamble saw me as she smiled and gave me a hug, "I knew there was something special about you." She said.

"Ah kay." I spoke feeling awkward.

I just left the hq for a much needed break as I felt I needed sometime to myself as I found a skating rink still operational as I wished I was actually good at it. I remember wanting to win a gold or silver medal as a kid dreaming of the olympics. I was still in my uniform as I put the skates I rented on as I looked to the rink remembering my childhood and the dream I had to give up for my family. "I wish I didn't need to give up that dream." I whispered to myself as I got onto the ice. I started skating normally at first. But then once the music started as I lost myself to the rhythm not realizing I'd be getting an audience very soon.

I was in disbelief I found myself performing all the moves on the ice. Once the music stopped as I saw Steve, Bucky, Peggy, Gamble, Phillips clapping their hands with the rest of the troops and staff. I was really surprised seeing them, "What are you guys doing here?"

"I was looking for you, I asked around as everyone wanted to help." said Bucky, He looked at me differently as it made me feel wonderful. "Wow you're really good at skating Mel."

I blushed, "I used to be terrible before... I still wanted to do it."

"I guess the saying is true if you put your heart and soul into it you can do anything." said Dr Gamble, "Ever think about going to the olympics when it's over?"

"I don't know being a Super Soldier wouldn't that be technically cheating?" I chuckled.

"She's probably right." said Peggy.

"Yeah she is right no one would stand a chance."

"Don't forget Skull face." I replied, as everyone laughed.

SSR Base the next day

"So you're Melanippe Johansen, Roger's cousin?" said Howard Stark as I finished reading the newspaper. I folded the paper neatly as I looked him in the eye, "Yes I am, and I take it you're Mr. Howard Stark right?"  
"Looks like I don't need no introduction."

"There's an article with a photo of you in today's paper. Kinda of a no brainer, Carter and the guys warned me about you already."

"I just wanted to know if you'd like to go out for a fondue?"

"Sorry I'd rather go out with a hard working Jerk than a Mr. Dipstick Megabucks."

"Ouch you're definitely a heartbreaker Missy."

"Say what you want Starky. I don't date bad news men, I'd prefer adventurous guys on the sidelines."

"Barnes? Seriously? That guy's a Jerk."

"I'm a dork I just happen likes dreamboat jerks like him." I said as I saw Dr. Gamble, "Ah excuse me, because it looks like I'm needed."

"Alright see you."

During our date I told Bucky what happened today.

"Starky? You called him Starky?" Said Bucky as he laughed as he escorted me on our first date, "Now I really wish I was there Melly!"

"I know." I giggled, "So where are we going to?"

"Well I figured since we're in the historic areas we'd take in the sights."

"Sounds lovely."

"Do you miss it?"

"Home?"

"Yeah."

"I was actually wondering what it looks like in this era, chances are there's more trees than homes and people."

"How's your work with Dr. Gamble?"

"Progressing I guess."

"You guess?"

"Trying to keep myself a secret isn't easy from her... I admit that but from what I know in the long run... I just wish there was something I could do to make her and I closer in the future."

"You do have that chance."

"But what about the damage it might have Bucky?"

"I know one thing it better be worth it, because without that mirror I've wouldn't have met a Doll like you."

"Why aren't their guys like you in my century?"

"I'm one of a kind doll, I don't know how different things are but you adapt well to our world."

"I guess having a background in history and continually asking questions of the past 100 years helps."

"Smartass."

"Shhh." I teased, "we don't want Steve knowing now do we. It`s part of my nature quit screwing with it."

"You're a wild one." He laughed.

"Good luck taming me Bucky." I said as I neighed like a horse, as he laughed again.


	7. Chapter 7

**1944**

We gotten intel from what was left of a squad of Canucks, it wasn't good news. A lot of them had been captured as apparently they had to get back on foot because their radios wasn't working. Steve, Bucky and the rest of the commandos were going there as I figured out the base must have have some device to scramble the radio signals.

Howard Stark flew us close to the area as Dr Gamble and I volunteered for the mission.

She had her usual attire on resembling a more feminine version of Indiana Jones with a RCAF patches on both shoulders of her bomber jacket and a leather vest hugging her like a corset. I wore a black leather bomber jacket with the RCAF logos on the shoulders, nothing much special but it fit well. I wore cargo pants that I dyed black, I carried twin pistols holstered on my thighs. I borrowed a belt as I made holster clips for my twin bullwhips. I had a English riding boots with a knife in both boots. All rest of my gear was in my backpack, just in case of surprises I'd be ready for it.

"Don't you think you have enough gear Kid?" teased Gamble.

"I hate surprises," I replied.

"Prepared for anything?" She chuckled, "Good idea girl scout."

"I never was one and we don't exactly have girl scouts."

"You got a point there." She agreed, "Ok we're nearing the co-ordinates, get that parachute on."

"Right on."

It was supposed to be a stealth mission, if only I didn't get separated by Dr Gamble most missions I was with her but others depending on how high the risk was she'd give me the wrong locations on purpose. But this time it was just the darned wind as it took me off course from the base only by a few kilometers. I hated that but I had a feeling there was a reason... Did she know I'm her granddaughter? I shrugged the thought I had to get her and the rest of the Canadian troops out of there.

Once I got nearer to the base, as I surveyed the area. I saw plenty of radio towers as there was something on them spinning like the cup things that measure the wind speeds. I quickly took a field journal and drew it as I saw my way in. I saw a bunch of trucks, I waited as I rolled under one, grabbed some of the parts as I mounted my feet in other areas. I waited a minute as I then let go and looked around from where I laid under the truck. First thing first I had to take the towers out. I didn't have much on me for explosives as I snuck around the places as I shot out the cameras along my path. I did find what looked to be grenades as I took them to one tower, then took out the fishing line from my pocket as I tied all the pins on the line. Repeating it at the other towers, then I pulled the line as it made a chain reaction of explosions.

"Capt?" said Union Jack as he looked through his binoculars at the base, "Looks like we are not the only ones here, sir."

"This is Agent Carter of the SSR Captain can you read me!" said Carter's voice over the radio.

"We read you." Steve said as grabbed the communicator, "What the hell is going on?"

"They did it, oh thank goodness we've had trouble trying to reach you because of what the Canadian survivors told us."

"Canadians?"

"Don't tell me Melly is in there?" said Bucky, as Steve saw the look of concern on Bucky's face. Steve knew Bucky and Melly had only been out for three weeks together... He noticed Bucky was different with Melly than the other girls he dated back in the day.

"Hold on Bucky," said Steve, as he listened to what Carter informed him what was happening.

"Captain, what's the plan?"

"We put on a show to distract the forces as Melly and Gamble saves their countrymen."

"What about me?" said Bucky.

"You and I are going to make sure they complete their mission Bucky!"

"Alright Capt." He said, feeling worried, ' _please be alive Melly_ ,' he thought

I found a way inside, I decided to use the idea I took from the Minotaur legend I used the line as my map. I continued to shoot down security cameras as I found a large room, it was a factory as I saw Bombs, missiles, guns and ammunitions being made here. Confirming that this place was another Hydra factory as I hoped it wasn't a testing ground either. I managed to find the Cells where my people were being held inside. I saw a goon as I jump kicked him hard, grabbing the keys as went to the cells to free them.

"Who the hell are you?" said voice. I looked to see the soldiers.

"My name Melanippe Johansen I'm a Canadian too." I replied, "I'm also Captain America's cousin."

"Cousin?" they all said as I freed them and then gave them the keys to free the rest.

"Is Dr Gamble here?"

"She's being interrogated, they just too her five minutes ago."

"Ok guys here's the plan. I need you guys to buy me some time as I rescue her.

Upon escaping stick to the main road after wards. It's time we give Hydra a piece of their own medicine. Make a little hell and show them why anyone shouldn't piss us CANADIANS OFF!"

"YES MA'AM!" the Troops said in union.

"ALRIGHT NOW GO FOR IT!" I commanded as they made a run for it, "AND GIVE THEM HELL!"

 **Some time later**

"Sir, there's a trail of fishing line on the ground." said Jim as they stormed inside.

"That has to be her, she's using the idea from the Minotaur legend using a thread in the maze's floor." said Bucky.

"I thought you hated history Bucky?" teased Steve.

"Not if she was telling it." He blushed, as he and Steve followed the trail, Bucky looked around, "I don't see Melly yet."

"Relax, I'm not made of porcelain Bucky." I said as I saw them in the halls.

"Melly!" He said seeing me as he planted a passionate kiss on my lips. I felt overwhelmed and hot as I opened my eyes to see Bucky`s charming smile, "I love you Melly."


	8. Chapter 8

I burst into tears once he said that, "I love you too Bucky." I managed to say as he held me, kissing me once again then wiping off my tears.

Steve cleared his throat, I blushed up as Steve laughed, "Good going Bucky."

"Ok where were we? Oh right where is she?" I spoke as I recovered from that one hell of a kiss Bucky gave me.

"Who?" Asked Steve.

"Dr. Gamble."

"They got her?"

"Yes, She got here first and got captured in the process. A gust of wind blew me off course." I said. We all ran to an interrogation room as Dr Gamble looked fine as we saw her strapped into a stretcher.

"Sorry Melly." She apologized, "I couldn't wait for you."

"I see that but don't worry about that right now let's finish this, and get out of here."

"Couldn't agree any more to that."

I looked up as I saw the same locations Steve saw, but now there was more. I quickly memorised these new locations, then I saw another map...

"These are attack plans," said Bucky, "Looks like air strikes."

"These are base locations of all of the Allies base camps." Steve said, "Airfields included."

"Shit." said Dr Gamble as I gave her a glare.

"Doc no swearing around Foreigners remember?" I scolded.

"I forgot they weren't Canadians Melly, Sorry."

"Let's get out of here I believe we've gathered enough."

"Oh so you do swear." joked Bucky.

"Just not in front of tourists, or foreigners." I replied as I dropped the spool of fishing line, "Screw this. Let's get out of here I've had enough this place."

"Well isn't is the Captain's cousin herself Canada's Guardian angel so to speak." said a German accented woman's voice as I saw an unusually tall woman with greenish black hair.

"Do I know you?"

"They call me Lady Hydra. I've heard the stories of you, but nothing makes sense." She said as I approached her, "Why would a girl from tomorrow help them out?"

I chuckled, "Wanna find out?"

She punched me in the jaw, but to my surprise it barely hurt. I kicked her using my full strength as Steve and Bucky saw Lady Hydra was thrown into the air 15 feet up into the concrete wall behind her. "How do you like them apples!"

She removed herself from the wall realizing "You're indeed worthy to be Captain America's Cousin. You may be victorious now, but but Hydra will prevail one way or another."

"Then I hope one of us will be around foil that."

"We will see, Canadian." she said as she took a exit as she threw a grenade. Steve acted fast as he used his shield to deflect it.

"Thanks Cousin." I said.

"You're welcome, Melly now let's get out of here."

"Ladies first," offered Steve.

"We have to do a double date one of these days."

"I like that, but I'll have to talk to Carter first." said Steve as the gang and I stormed through.

"I'll do it for you if you're not fast enough she is my room-mate you know." I said as we ran through the building finding a way out.

"I have yet to see my man." said Dr. Gamble.

"That Hansen fellow eh?"

"How'd you know?"

"I looked you up you saved his family held at a prison camp near the borders of Germany and Denmark."

"Oh right. The no secrets policy promise we made." She remembered, "Sorry I didn't tell you."

"No worries, Cheyenne."

"That's the first time you called me that."

She was right I never called her that, "You still want me Doc?"

"No, I'd rather Cheyenne."

"We'll shake on it later Cheyenne." I said as a wall exploded as Bucky grabbed my collar, then Steve grabbed Cheyenne as she and I opened our eyes to see we were under Steve's shield.

"Remind me to never piss off a Canuck," said Dugan after the dust cleared wall in front of us, "Need a way out?"

"You nearly killed us!" yelled Cheyenne, as I snickered.

"Yes please and thank you." I said putting my hand on her shoulder, "Hey lighten up could yah, we had the guys at our six. It's all good, relax save that anger for later right when it really counts."

She sighed, "Sorry old habits die hard."

"I've heard that before." Said Steve, "right Cousin?"

"I know I'll work on it." I grumbled.

"I'll help just after our double date."

It was hours later when we marched back into the nearest camp. From there it wasn't long when Howard and Carter arrived by plane to take us back to base. I didn't feel like talking at first.

"Are you ok Melly?" asked Steve.

"I didn't exactly ask for to be a super soldier, all I wanted to live my life make my dreams come true."

"But you deserve it." said Bucky, "Melly you're an remarkable woman, all of us can see that. You took charge right when we least expected it, and besides if we were dreaming doll I wouldn't want to wake up without you."

"Thanks Bucky, and thank you."

"For the kiss or what I said?"

"Both Bucky, it was lovely."

"I was scared I'd wouldn't see you again."

"Could I have another? It was kinda rushed don't you think?"

Bucky smiled, "For you Doll anything." As he kissed my lips exactly like he did the first time.

"Get a room you two." said Gabe teasing us.

"Maybe later." I joked.

"Good one Doll."

"Merci, merci beaucoup." I spoke in French rolling my tongue as if I was in a roll up the rim to win commercial.

"Melly you do realise some might steal that line."

"Like I care, guys." I replied, looking at Bucky, "Thanks to you I feel like I'm on top of the world."

"Come here, Doll." He said as he hugged me kissing my forehead, "Let's get back to base."


	9. Chapter 9

**_Warning: I added something to this that's a bit of a lemon towards the end._**

Morning a few days later. I looked into the closet as I saw nothing but uniforms. "Take my plum dress, it should look lovely on you." Peggy said as she came out of the washroom.

"I don't think I seen you wear it." I said as I took it.

"Love the color, but it's a tad small."

"Ok," I said as I took out my lucky necklace and put it on... A purple star pendant, as Peggy noticed it glowed mysteriously.

"You're pendant is interesting, it made a strange glow."

"I had this for years... I can't recall how I got it."

"It's beautiful and yet mysterious."

"So is life," I spoke.

She smiled, "True enough."

I decided to put my hair down at last second when Steve and Bucky entered the room. Bucky had a few purple tulips as Steve had a rose for Peggy. She smiles as she accepted the rose.

"It's beautiful Steven thank you." She spoke.

I looked at the tulips, as I quickly wiped a tear from the corner of my eye, "Bucky, their beautiful... how did you find these?"

"I had help from a guy named Hans Alfred 'Elmer' Hansen. I remembered you were telling me how you loved tulips and that both your Grandmother and you're grandfather grew them."

I looked right at him, "Bucky... Elmer is my grandfather."

"Whoa I didn't know that."

"What is he doing here?"

"Cheyenne said he was an expert on Norse runes." said Peggy, "I mean the mirror gave you headaches when you're trying to translate it."

"Oh, Right." I muttered as I remembered, "I should have know it have a negative effect on me when attempting to do it on my own here."

"What?" said Bucky, "Are you ok?"

"It's true..." I admitted, "It was easier before I came here."

"Look at it this way, you don't have to do it alone Melly." said Steve as he looked concerned too, "And next time something has a negative effect on you please don't be afraid to tell someone about it."

"Alright, you win Brooklyn Boys." I spoke, "So what's the plan for our little double date."

"We'll be having dinner at a Italian restaurant, and then see a movie."

"Before we go," said Peggy as she took our flowers and put them together in a vase of water.

"Good thinking Peggy." I said.

It wasn't long once we arrived when the owner noticed Steve that he gave us the best table in the house. Apparently he said 'Anything for Captain America,' applied to civilians too. It was during our meal that a man picked up a mandolin and started playing it. The scene from Lady and the Tramp came to mind as I snickered on how close it's iconic kiss scene was to this.

"What's so funny?" Asked Bucky.

"I was thinking of a Disney movie that should be out in theatres in 10 plus years."

"Please no spoilers." requested Peggy.

"I don't plan on it."

Over time I couldn't believe I stayed with the gang for so long. Bucky and I had gotten close, being boyfriend and girlfriend made me forget I was from the future. We went out to a romantic dinner date and movie, then he and I found ourselves giving in to each other finally.

"Bucky I've never done this before..." I admitted between kisses as we returned to my apartment.

"Well looks like I'm the teacher now." He grinned as, he let me open my door as he then pinned me to the wall. Kissing my lips and grinding his body against mine. He looked at me as he saw the lust in my eyes, "Liking it so far Doll?"

"How long does this feeling last?" I said panting as I loosened up my uniform collar.

"As long as you want." He said untying my tie then unbuttoning my blouse, "But I want this to last as long as possible..."

"My turn I take it?" I teased as I grabbed his uniform tie and planted a kiss on his face.

"Damn Doll!" He said after that kiss, "You a quick learner."

"You're a good teacher Sargent." I teased, he smiled saluting to me as I giggled at him as I untied his tie and unbuttoned his uniform while kissing his lips. From then on, we took turns teasing each other, as we continued undressing. Then finally naked, "Damn Bucky, you're more than I imagined." I spoke admiring him for all he had to offer me.

He looked at me lovingly as he kissed my lips as one hand slowly went down my body as he put his fingers in me as if he was getting me ready just for him... "You're almost ready for me Doll, and I'm ready for you."

"I don't think can wait any longer," I spoke.

"You sure? Cause once I start I'm not going to stop."

"Positive, I'm yours Soldier infiltrate me."

He snickered as he lifted me up bridal style onto the bed, and from then on there was no coming back. Hours later, as we laid together in the bed, my mind was a little bit foggy of when, where we were but I didn't care anymore.

"I want to stay here forever."

"You'd do that for me?"

"I would Bucky. I never thought I'd be lucky to find love within the chaos I was thrown into."

"But Mel you have a lot waiting for you home. Don't you miss it?"

"I do... Don't tell me you were talking with Steve again about our relationship."

"Not just him Mel. Carter told me that you're friend Sarah is waiting for you on the other side of the mirror."

"Oh..."

"She told me that once you cross you'll return as you were when we first met, with no knowledge of what you and I did in the past."

"I would never forget you Bucky! Every memory I have of us I wrote down, in our little book that we share I will cherish them in my heart."

"I'll cherish them in my heart too Mel. If by some miracle we can be together in the same time same place as I wouldn't be a elderly man I'd never leave your side. But I know you once this war is finished you want to kick every man ass for not seeing you like our friends and I see you as."

"I really don't want to talk about this Bucky you make it sound like that our relationship was a bad mistake."

"I'm trying not to Mel, I'm sorry."

"It's ok I forgive you."


	10. Chapter 10

Days later Bucky looked into his pocket as he with Steve and the Commandos overlooked the mountain as they waited for Zola's Train to arrive. He took out a box as he looked at his late Mom's engagement ring.

"Bucky?" Said Steve as he noticed Bucky looking into the box.

"Mom gave me this to hold onto." Bucky said glumly, "Before she died..."

"I remember that day Bucky. That's been your good luck charm." Steve said as he looked at them as he saw a conflicted look on his best friend's face, "Buck you're not thinking of asking her to marry you are you Bucky?"

"Last night I was with her... We went all the way... She was amazing... Then she said she was wiling to stay here forever. We had a small argument about our relationship as if it was being a big mistake."

"Buck as hard as it is we both know Melly isn't from the same time era as we are."

"I know... I just dread the day she has to go through that damn mirror... The fact that she won't remember me and that I might be an old geezer or dead by then... It`s not fair! Why can I have the Doll of my dreams?"

Steve sighed, for once he didn't quite know what to say to help Bucky, all he could do was change the subject. "Bucky how about I hold onto it for you, I think it wouldn't hurt to add a few more clips to your pocket."

"Don't you dare lose it," said Bucky, "I just wish there was something I can give her that she could take with her."

"What she say to you when you first mentioned it?"

Bucky thought as a smile came to his face, "Actually there was something we both agreed on that she said first."

"And that was?"

"That we will cherish our memories of each other in our hearts."

"Awe aren't you two being sweet talking about Melly. Love does overcome many obstacles." said Jacque.

"Gee thank you." Bucky said as he gave Steve the ring box. Steve placed it in his belt pocket as Bucky looked the scene. "Remember when I made you ride the Cyclone on Coney Island?"

"Yeah, and I threw up?"

"This isn't payback is it?"

Steve smirked, "Now, why would I do that?"

Bucky chuckled, "You're right. I think Melly told me a similar story except she needed to eat after riding the Cyclone."

Steve chuckled, "She told me she had appetite of a teenaged boy at the time."

Bucky chuckled, "I'm going to miss her."

"Bucky everything is work out. I'm not sure how but we'll figure something out."

Bucky nodded at Steve as they began their mission... Steve and the rest of the Howling Commandos came back, as I looked everywhere for Bucky.

"Melly, he's not coming back," Steve said, as I saw the sadness in his eyes... One of the guys tapped his shoulder giving him something as he passed it to me a triangular folded American flag.

"Oh god no... Not Bucky," I cried bursting into tears sobbing as I collapsed onto my knees in the mud. Steve wrapped his arms around me as we hugged it out as I held the flag tightly in my arms into my chest.

A few hours later he and I went to a bar that was hit the other day that no-one was at. I was more of a wreck than Steve was as we saw Peggy Carter enter the bar as she grabbed a seat to sit by us.

"Doctor Erskine said the serum wouldn't just affect my muscles, but also my cells, creating a protective system of regeneration. Which means…"

"You can't get Drunk?" Peggy spoke finished his sentence, "He thought it could be a side effect."

"Lucky you Steve." I muttered staring into mine, "I've been enhanced by both magic and science, but unlike you I'm the exact opposite of you... Bucky and I found that out together on our second last date, I was gone after two drinks."

"I wasn't fast enough." Steve admitted.

"That's not true," Peggy and I both said... as she and I looked at each other.

"I take it you read the report ladies."

"I also know that what happened to Bucky wasn't your fault."

"You know that that's not true."

"You did everything you could Steve I don't blame you." I spoke.

"I shouldn't have let him pick up my shield."

"Steve he made his choice he acted to save you, and you too Melly."

I took a the shot finally, only to cough on it as it burned in my throat, "Oh god what is this stuff?"

"It says Scotch on the bottle." said Steve, chuckling finally.

"You actually drank it right too." Peggy teased.

"I was just thinking of the last conversation he and I had." I admitted.

"And what was that?" Asked Peggy as she pulled a seat up.

"Me going home..."

"He told you that your friend Sarah was waiting on the other side."

"Yeah."

"The only thing is Dr. Gamble got her fiance 'Elmer' Hansen to translate rest of the runes on the Mirror. Once you go through, you'll have no memory of being here."

I took out a journal he gave me of all the memories, missions with maps and detailed drawings of everything. I looked through the whole thing as I came up with a idea. "Then make sure I get this back when the time is needed for me to remember. Then again... It's probably better off this way that I'll be able to forget this pain that I lost him forever..."

"So what are we going to say if the historian's ask?" asked Carter.

"That Melanippe Johansen died shortly after Bucky did on a separate mission." I said.

"Are you sure about this Melly?" Steve asked.

"Bucky was right, I have a lot waiting for me at home. Besides everyone must be missing me terribly. I have my own country to save... whatever pain I'm feeling I'll let it be my fuel to keep going."


	11. Chapter 11

Returning to HQ, two Canadian soldiers folded up a red ensign (The old Canadian Flag) and presented it to Steve. I was back in my old clothes as I had the uniforms I wore nicely folded, with the journal between the shoes. I placed them in a box as Steve placed the folded flag after I took out the journal as I added the American flag into the box with Bucky's photo tucked into the folds.

"Are you sure about this Lieutenant Hansen?" asked Phillips, as I was happy to be referred to my real name.

"I live my life without regrets Col. Phillips. Steve, I want you to hold onto the journal, but everything else like my belongings goes to Dr. Gamble... Right, Peggy I need you to do me a favor."

"What's that?"

"Keep in touch with Dr Gamble, my grandmother please."

"I can do that."

I took out a letter as I had it addressed to my Grandmother saying do not open until 1982, "Send her this before the year."

"I will."

"What is this supposed to do with that year?"

"It's to save Dr. Gamble's Marriage and my family." I said as I gave Steve one last hug and then I faced the mirror as it glowed as I saw Sarah on the other side as I walked through it. As time was re-written and yet my origins slightly changed.

 **1982 - Late January, PEI, Canada**

It was nearing the day of my birth as my elderly grandmother wasn't aware she becoming one. She saw the letters that she received as she saw one sent to her by her old friend Peggy Carter. Inside was another letter aged by time. It had her full name on it as it was in Melanippe's writing to be open on the year 1982. She called her son Bill, "Son get your wife I need to talk to both of you."

"What's wrong mom?" said Bill.

"You'll understand when you come here."

Once they arrived Grammy came clean of her past, as she showed them the photos, and her late friend's belongings.

"You actually met Melanippe Johansen and Steve Rogers?" said Carolyn, as her mind was blown "Oh my god."

"Here's the thing how did she know my full name?" asked my Grandmother as she also showed the Letter Melanippe asked Carter to send to her.

" _Dear Dr. 'Cheyenne' Aretha Gamble-Hansen_

 _I asked Peggy to send this to you on this exact year, in hope that you might get a few answers of the past. I can't tell them all to you, but in time I believe they will unfold before your eyes._

 _I remember my adoptive family more than my real birth family, maybe it's best that way. My grandmother, she was very much like you are now, however she was a control freak. She almost brought her marriage to the brink of divorce and tried to control every aspect of my parent's lives. My parent's wouldn't have it so they moved away, then adopted me into their family during their travels. My parent's refused to let her see her first grandchild until she changed for the better._

 _My life wasn't perfect, but it was filled with some regrets, I wished I was close with both my Grandparents, but I wasn't. I had a love/hate relationship with my Grandmother. I never got a chance to say goodbye to my Grandfather because he died suddenly out of the blue. I loved him and I wanted to know more of where he was from, what was his part in history? I couldn't help but feel there were too many secrets being kept from me all because people felt I wasn't ready to hear it even when old enough to understand it._

 _I only wished there was someone like me who understood why people picked on me or what not. During a family trip I saw my cousin Steve being picked on like I was. I took a few punches for him as he finally managed to fight back long enough for Bucky come in to help us out. Sure it was foolish of me to take a hit or two for him, but I saw a part of me in him. He had more of a stronger personality than I did. I wished I was more like him, but truth was I was more of a coward when it came for me standing for myself, I'd stand up for others but I'd clam up when it came to me._

 _Years later I had signed up in the military as I don't know how I slipped through the cracks but I never expected to see Steve again when he asked to see me with Dr. Erskine. It turns out the fact I was related to Steve that my country was near exhausted because of the war as they felt perhaps they too needed a Super Soldier. And from what it sounded it was as if they didn't care if it was a woman or not. If I knew what I was getting myself into then as I did now... Chances are I probably won't change anything._

 _It's not too late to change Aretha, just please do it before it's too late. Open up about the past, don't let us become forgotten heroines like others before us._

 _Signed, your friend_

 _Melanippe 'Melly' Johansen_."

"Now that is a mystery Mom..." said Bill, "Well from what I know Melanippe was well informed even if people never said anything."

"Melanippe... I liked that name." Mentioned Carolyn as she placed her hand on her womb to feel a kick, "Oh ok we have a hard kicker in there."

"Carolyn should we tell her?"

"I suppose so."

"I beg your pardon?"

"We used to work with SHIELD. Carolyn was working as a Nurse as I was a pilot bring in wounded. We retired the month before we married, since then we've got jobs outside of SHIELD so we could stay closer to home." said Bill.

"And you had a feeling you knew of my involvement with SHIELD back in the day."

"Kinda." said Carolyn.

"Carolyn, Bill you should have kept your jobs in SHIELD."

"And never let them have a normal life?"

"Alright," said my Grandmother, "I shouldn't be saying that because I did that too."


	12. Chapter 12

**Mid March 1998**

From what my Mom told me... It was a the day after I was found, I was unconscious as Doctors had been scrambling to understand what was going on with me since no one could understand what was going on. Like usual I was defying the odds, one minute they caught something life threatening hours later was a different story. My body was healing from the inside out... And people started thinking something was off, because I was healing much faster than normal people...

"Soldier we need you to observe a young teenaged girl who's currently in hospital." said Sinestra Schmid, "I know we normally send you to kill people but this one is different."

"How so?"

"According to the rumors she's healing as fast as you heal up. We need to find out if she's been enhanced. If she is we'll need to wait for her to grow up so what's in her can restore my current health status." Said Sinestra, "Disguise yourself as a Male nurse. Her name is Melanie Hansen."

He went to the hospital as he saw the girl sleeping as her Mother sat by her side. "Had she woken up yet?"

"No, not yet." said Carolyn, "since she was admitted here she hasn't woken up."

"I have to change her bandages, Mrs. Hansen. I promise she's in good hands, but since you're a former Nurse I could use a extra pair of hands."

"Alright."

He got clean bandages as he then got Carolyn to help him keep her steady and warm. What they saw astonished them, there was scars of torture, burn marks, healed bullet wounds and knife wounds... Most of these wounds looked older than others. Most of this work looked like the same methods that the KGB did that he observed.

"She wasn't like this when we last seen her." She sobbed, "What happened to my baby girl?"

The Soldier looked at her as he gave the woman a hug, "She's a fighter, I can see that. If she can survive what she went through then she can survive almost anything she puts her mind to."

"You've seen marks like that before?" She asked.

"On soldiers, and others." He replied as they went back to work.

"She's been through much worse things."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Imagine Steve Rogers when he was born, Melanie was fighting since the day she was born to survive, her twin sister didn't make it."

"So to you she's your little super soldier?"

She stopped to think, "I never stopped to think about it that way."

When I woke up in a hospital, I saw a Male Nurse checking my wounds... I observed him working around me. He was older than I maybe mid 20's or early 30's, he wore long sleeve cotton sweater under his scrub shirt and gloves. He looked to me and smiled. He looked out of place so I guessed he might be a student nurse, and his first day doing it solo. Me all I saw was nothing but bandages on my body as I was hurting all over.

"You ok kid?" he asked, finally noticing I was awake as I realized his voice even sounded familiar. His brown hair was tied back in a ponytail, as I looked at his blue eyes I felt I knew him but my mind was blank. He seemed to recognize me but he looked a bit puzzled too.

"I don't know... what happened to me? Where's my best friend my cousin Bernie? Bernadette Dawson is her name where is she?" I asked.

"I'm afraid none of us know kid, but the government wants to keep some of it quiet." said Mr Nurse.

"Well if that's the case then I get older I'm going to find out." I vowed.

"Hey relax don't get worked up, you'll open some of your wounds."

I felt pain all over, "what's my condition Dr?"

"Oh I'm not a Doctor."

"Oh ah Sorry I bet you get that a lot."

"No worries."

"I'm not going to lie to you kid," Said a real Doctor coming in, "you look like you survived a war, but you're healing faster than normal, whatever happened to you must have been so traumatic you lost your memory of everything that happened there. We should have you treated for PTSD."

"Post Traumatic Stress Disorder?"

"I'll let your family know you were conscious for a while." Promised Mr. Nurse.

"Meantime rest up Miss. Hansen."

"Thank you." I said as I fell asleep, but somehow I knew when I got my memory back maybe I'll finally get my answers.

When I woke up I saw him there again as he saw me, "Oh hello again."

"Hi..."

"How are you feeling?"

"I could say I've been through worse but I can't, bad thing is I have no memory of how I got myself into this condition." I began, as I saw my backpack beside him, "My backpack is near you can I have it please."

"Sure, what do you need?"

"There's a pencil bag and a sketchbook I'd like to have."

He looked at me as if I triggered something, "You draw?"

"Yeah, I'm ok at it I guess..."

"Here you go," he said as he gave me them and turned the light on, "I have another full time patient to check on, he's not doing well."

"Staff short?" I asked.

"Yeah people are overworked as usual here."

I never seen him again whoever he was but I did manage to draw him from memory as I surprised myself by discovering that my drawing had improved greatly as the portrait was like a photograph. I looked at it hard had I drawn a man like him before? I wasn't sure but all I knew it will reveal itself eventually to me.


	13. Chapter 13

**Last Day of School 1998**

It was hard to believe I had recovered fast, and without scar a single scar. I had been treated for PTSD with other soldiers as they couldn't believe how I got the disorder at such an early age. I had a feeling me just being there made them feel different... as if they didn't want to see a teenager like me go through hell that she being me doesn't remember.

Adjusting back to school life wasn't hard surprisingly, my friends and teachers were taught the signs of a PTSD attacks, surprisingly I didn't have any episodes at school. I was even surprised my grades had drastically improved. I joined the school running team as I kept beating my records daily, I even joined into Army Cadets under my former grade 7 teacher Mr. Wadup's guidance. I even decided to keep going to that Christian girls group... Somehow I felt it helped the most spiritually.

"Miss Melanie Hansen?" called a man's voice as I exited out my High School's doors to the bus stations.

"Who wants to know?" I asked.

"I'm Agent Phil Coulson from SHIELD, it's a honor to meet you Miss Hansen. Mind if we take you home in style?" as I saw he was beside an old classic 66 convertible Chevy red car.

"Oh man that's a sweet car. Aww... now I really wish I had my driver's license."

"Just enjoy the view." He said as he let me in the passenger's side. Along the way home, "So I take it that you still don't remember anything that happened months ago."

"We tried everything the health system can offer but nothing worked, I guess the only clue I have in my journal at the front page was to return once I achieved my goals and training."

"And that's to become something more?"

"Is that's why you're offering me a ride home Coulson? I thought SHIELD doesn't recruit teenagers?"

"You are an exception. Did you look at your report cards from both school and Cadets since you got back from the hospital months ago?"

"Yeah I highest grades after what I been through, I knew I was good but I can't explain how I got better than I was before."

"What does your parents say?"

"It's a gift of god."

"And what do you think?"

"It's a second chance for me to prove to people of how wrong they were about me."

"You want to punish them?"

"No, that's not exactly the Canadian way of life here. We forgive but we never forget, then the saying don't get mad just get even is a family saying too."

"So what do you want to do with your life from now on?"

"I'm still undecided is that why you're here Coulson? To steer me the right way?"

"The Director and I believe you have great potential, and I think you're just as curious as we are about yourself."

"I'll say yes, but don't throw me to the wolves just yet."

"Wasn't planning on it."

"Just to make something else clear, if my friends ask about you can I say you're an Uncle of mine from the States?"

"Sure I can go along with that." He agreed with a smile.

"Had you been here before Coulson?"

"Nope, but I think I might want to get a ice cream cone later, why?"

"You just took the highway to take us to PEI."

"That's where they're meeting us, besides I always wanted to go there."

 **Mid Summer**

My Grandmother Aretha got her hip broken badly. My family and I rushed over to PEI to see her. She was calling everyone by other relatives names as she had then called me...

"Melanippe you're alive! I thought you died in the war shortly after Bucky did?"

I didn't know how to react I was speechless, it haunted me as I watched my Grandmother being buried beside my Grandfather the week later.

"Mom, Dad who's Melanippe?"

"Apparently she was a Canadian who who worked with Dr. Cheyenne Gamble in the SSR during the WW2." Began Dad, "Captain America and her were cousins and both chosen for the super soldier program."

"You were named after her Melanie. She was willing to give her all, and she never gave up as she fought hard all the way through to the end."

I found myself smiling as I looked at the two pink roses I held one with my name as the other had my late twin sister's name... Melissa.

 **SHIELD boot camp**

"You wanted to talk Black Mare?" Colson asked. Black Mare was the codename I was referred as...

"Dr. Cheyenne Gamble who was she?"

"She was a the first female Raider she taught Steve Rogers' cousin Melanippe Johansen everything she knew. Funny the code name we gave you is what her name translates to."

"Raider? As in Indiana Jones and... Lara Croft?"

"Yep."

"And the person I was named after? How much do you know of her?"

"Not much I'm afraid, she was to herself, helping Dr. Gamble and assisting Captain America with Bucky. She only spoke stuff to them, not to her. Although she saved Cheyenne's life a few times. A bit of a running joke Cheyenne was teased about it that she loved to do it on purpose."

"Like Lois Lane style?"

"Oh no not like that," Coulson chuckled, as it looked like I got him good as he laughed more than I seen him do.

"The last time I saw Grandmother alive she called me Melanippe... My parents said they named me after her. I don't understand how she knew about Melanippe and Bucky though..."

"There isn't very many pictures of her, but I heard she, Bucky and Steve shared the same journal."

"Where is that journal?"

"Wherever Steve is so is the journal."


	14. Chapter 14

**2003 - The lost Kingdom of Saguenay**

"Melanie wake up!" it was Sarah.

"Five more freaking minutes, please." I groaned as my head was throbbing, "My head still hurts..."

"Do you remember anything?"

I started thinking, "I remember fighting some russian goons here, while I was waiting for Cartier I think."

"I see, check your journal."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

I looked into my current journal to see some empty pages before a bookmark, empty photographs, faded maps and paper articles pieces glued into the pages.

"What in the blue blazes?"

"Melanie listen to me, once you went through the mirror it's magic make you forget everything that happened there, even your journal will be blank. To regain them you'd have to meet the people you interacted with who remembers you."

"I'd better write this down on the first page. Can you enchant that page so it won't be touched by the Barrier's magic? That's if I can't break the Barrier down."

"Yes, but I'll need a few things from my cave."

"Sarah I remember something in there that exploded right before all this mess started years ago, my cousin disappeared in the caves what exactly happened to her?"

"Oh dear..." Her face went white.

"What?"

"Melanie I can only get her back to you but not now."

"When you put an end to this I promise I will return her to you. As for you're new learning abilities, I unlocked what was denied from you... The Cultists performed a ritual that prevented a chosen heroine from reaching her true potential... I gave you the strength that I was meant for them to use against your people, and the knowledge to help you make your dreams come true... I know your achievements will not go unnoticed."

"I feel like crap, like I have the world's worst hangover Sarah."

"Rest up, Cartier will be here soon."

Days later I woke up again in the Crystal cave with a start, as Sarah held me down.

"Your name? What is your name?" She said.

"Lieutenant Melanie Hansen of the Royal Canadian Army."

"Just checking." Said Terrance Cartier stood at the foot of the entrance. Terrance was the boy with the red curly haired man that I gave my first kiss too in 98 when I first escaped Saguenay, "I bumped into Sarah and we brought you here."

"Thanks... What happened to me?"

"I could ask the same." Said Cartier crossing his arms.

Sarah looked at my wounds, "She is no longer the same, she came back a woman."

"So you're saying I went back in time a lost my virginity by someone who's probably dead?" I asked, as I stopped myself from having a temper tantrum, "I need some air." I added as I got up and left the cave. "My life is so messed up."

"More like frozen in time." She said answering my question under her breath, as she stopped Terrance, "Prophet there is still more work to be done."

"I know, 12 more nukes to diffuse. I can't believe the Russians took advantage of Castros' and the Late Trudeau's friendship to smuggle them in during the end of the cold war."

"I will talk to the natives, and see if they can buy you two time. I suggest you not let yourself become bait, I've already seen two outcomes and you die in both visions."

"You're saying if she didn't go through the Mirror of Ages her and I would have become lovers?"

"Her first love, and you would sacrificed your life to save hers, the mission and the continent."

"You're talking crazy."

"People said this place didn't exist, she believed in it and yet she lead you right here to prove it."

Terrance frowned, "You could have found us earlier."

"The outcome was more disastrous if I did."

"So you can see the future?"

"The past, present and future. I am the last priestess of Saga the goddess of time, and you must not tell her who I am. Knowing her she would rather figure it out on her own."

"So I can't help her?"

"It's useless Terrance, the spell of the Mirrors of Ages cannot be broken by a mire kiss as of yet." She replied, "The two men she bonded with are lost, but when they are found they alone can break it."

"Two men?" questioned Cartier, he looked mad.

"One loved her like a brother, the other was her lover."

"Who are they?"

"Steven Rogers and Bucky Barnes."

Cartier looked at her in shock, "... Holy Shit."

"You will find love again, not with her."

"I understand. I'm just jealous she met them."

 **Days later in Charlottetown, PEI.**

Coulson arrived at Bernie's new home as he found me talking with Bernie as he came up to me.

"Hey Uncle Phil. How's Cartier?" I said giving him a much deserved hug.

"He'll recover, he wrote his report about how you and him saved North America. You'll be promoted after this and Terrance will promoted too."

"I work better solo."

"Don't beat yourself up, you're a good soldier and leader."

"I'm not Captain America... But I don't want to be known as the next Super Soldier."

"Then that will have to be our little secret then. You've always had a you're own way with things, not like I can stop you now, Melly."

"I'm going to Afghanistan after this..."

"You're serious?"

"I've seen too many good men and women die while stopping extremists destroying their heritage Afghanistan and Iraq is a treasure trove and the war is threatening their existence... You know how I feel about that... I have a plan to save them and trick the extremists in the process."

"I do... And it's great you came up with a plan."

"I've recruited the world's most talented forgers on the black market I still can't believe I recruited them but I want them fooled and it will be one joke they will never forget."

"Oh and you're records, Fury wants to put your real name on it."

"It be best if you didn't, those 7 months... years ago I don't want anyone knowing she was me."

"You head was compromised by two evil supernatural beings, we didn't know what was really going on until you're folks told us. Don't worry it's not there."

"I don't want my mind compromised with magic or anything again."

"There's a few people I know that can train you to make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Thanks."

"Melly why not add another tattoo to the inside of your crest tattoo on your back."

"Like what?"

He pointed at my favourite pendant of the Purple star on the necklace I wore as I smiled at the idea, "Captain America style?"

"Why not?"

"Why not Indeed." I chuckled.


	15. Chapter 15

**The week later**

I had been working like crazy at the base, and at the university with my old mentors Dr. Larissa Casey and Dr. Charles Francis as they were helping me study the Mirror of Ages.

"I hate to say this Melanie," said Larissa, "But I don't think going through it again is going to restore your memory, the fact is according to your translation it is linked to the Mirror you're Grandmother originally found that Captain America and the Commandos rediscovered in a Hydra Base where they met Melanippe was working undercover for the allied forces."

"But what does it have to do with me?"

"Hard to say Melanie, but I asked a few colleagues about theories if the two mirrors face one another-." Began Charles.

"Let me guess a time flux?"

"Ah can you explain on it anyhow?" asked Larissa.

"It means, either A someone could be stuck in time loop reliving Earth's timeline or B the whole world will be in a constant loop and not know it." I explained.

"What she said." Said Charles.

"However it was just theories, if I was a betting lady which I'm not I'd think option two is probably the best bet of what could happen."

"Melanie, the United Nations declared it a world Heritage site, both Russia, Canada and the States are making a memorial to the Cold War near the old KGB base."

"Don't tell me that is going to become a museum?"

"Yes and we were asked to help Curate it." Said Charles, "And Artists are working around the clock to make a statue of you since you're the one who exposed it for the whole world to see."

I found a seat to sit in, "What am I Captain America now?"

"Oh no," They chuckled together, "You're Commander Relic Raider."

I left my journal with them as I decided to call it a night as I went to a bar to order my favorite drink, just to relax my thoughts. I saw a man with his arm in a sling in the far corner.

"What would you like Commander?" asked the Bartender.

"The usual a Purple Haze please."

"We're thinking of making a drink in your name." He said.

I put my head in my hand, "We'll talk about that later ok, I'm still getting a bit creeped out by sudden increase celebrity status."

"What can we say Commander, you are Canada's favorite girl."

"Who can't get a decent date." I muttered to myself as I received my drink as I gave him a $5.00 bill.

"Ah it's already been paid by the guy with the sling over there." The Bartender said.

I got up from my chair as I took my drink with me to the man with his arm in a sling as I sat beside him.

"Thanks for the drink."

"You're welcome."

"You're here alone eh?'

"Yeah, you?"

I scoffed then spoke, "obviously."

"Trade stories?" He said as I saw him take his tags out.

"The government and the world already knows my story..."

"How about something they don't know?"

"I fell for a guy who's already taken."

"That's rough."

"Yeah well, I didn't have much choice but to let him go, we're still kinda friends but I don't want him in my life anymore."

"Too much pain?"

"Yeah... What's with me and curly haired red heads? It has to be a Canadian thing."

"You too? I was in love with a redhead too, they arranged her to marry some guy other and put me in jail."

"Outch." I said as I took a sip of my drink, "Well I'm glad that didn't happen to me but how did you get out?"

"I wasn't in there long, they let me out once she was far away from me."

"Where you from?"

"The states, I work between there and Russia."

"Then what got you here?"

"I got involved with bad people."

"Oh the lying low scenario. Well that explains a lot was it work related?"

"Yeah."

"I don't like undercover crap, unless it's involves something up my area of expertise."

"And that is?"

"Ancient, powerful and dangerous."

"I don't know about Ancient part, but the last two words describe me."

I chuckled, "I bet you say that to all the girls?"

"I didn't date many, well if you call instant attraction part of it."

"I never met a man who'd make me throw the book out the window yet. I don't like the One night stand kind of guys."

"Those guys are arrogant idiots."

"Exactly my point." I said as I looked at him... He didn't have very warm clothes for March weather up here in Canada, and he had a backpack on. I felt like helping him out, nothing like a good deed to make me feel better. "Come with me, you won't survive long in our weather with a jacket like that."

"That's nice of you but I can manage."

"Dude take the lady's offer." said The Bartender, "Commander Hansen likes to return the favor, she always does. Besides she's right, she survived in far worst weather conditions in the rocky mountains than any other soldier."

I tried not to roll my eyes, "Ah thanks for pointing that out I think."

I went to a thrift store as I found him a warmer jacket, as I helped him put it on keeping his sling on. I found some mitts, scarf and a warmer hat for him to wear, and I came up with a idea for his backpack as I found a purse as I took it's strap as I attached it to the d rings to go on like a belt.

"Neat idea."

"Purse straps come in handy." I said as I paid for everything then helped him put everything back on again, "do you have a place to stay?"

"Ah no."

"Do you have a name soldier?"

"James."

"Nice to meet you James, I'm Melanie."

"Why does people call you Commander?"

"Commander Relic Raider sounds better than Captain Relic Raider don't you think?"

He chuckled, "I suppose you're right."

"I have a bed in the sofa if you like to crash there."

"You're very generous Mel."

"It's part of my nature... So what's with your arm?"

"Shoulder injury."

"From your last assignment?"

"Yeah... How can I repay you?"

"I don't know but you'll think of something."

He stayed for a week, and then the last night he surprised me when I came home to a candle light pizza dinner. I smiled as he helped me take off my overcoat as I was in my Service Uniform.

"How was work?"

"Not bad, how was your day?"

"I got news from my work."

"Really? Is that related to this lovely dinner?"

"I've contacted my people they need me back."

"Oh." I said sadly, "So you're going home?"

"Yeah."

I was quiet for a bit, as I felt it's for the best.

"Are you going to be ok?"

"I'll be fine, I'm just glad I helped in some way."

"Melanie you've been a great help." He said as he gave me a bottle of wine.

"Well I'm off tomorrow, I guess getting drunk this once wouldn't hurt." I said as I opened the bottle as I had some... He wasn't having any except beer. I got drunk pretty easily that night, we laughed, and then... I let him take me to my bedroom, where the night was ours...

He left in the morning as I slept... I woke up feeling nasty as I called a cab to take me to the hospital as the General said the man I helped gave me a drug that causes anaemia. But I remembered everything but his physical, facial features and the sound of his voice. The man I helped was nowhere to be found, and I couldn't identify him. I let my guard down, and I prayed I won't get into trouble for it. I was lucky, but I didn't want to be put into that situation again. Next time I'll have a back up, and harden my heart even more.


	16. Chapter 16

**2005**

I had gotten Intelligence that a extremist group was after the artifact I was looking for. That didn't really surprise me by from the email that I got it was from Sharon Carter my pen pal. She was all tied up with something else as she didn't want me to get involved. I decided to do a little research on the object as I was traveling... I wasn't expecting to have a few people wanting my research... The objects in question was called Dragon's teeth. Once planted they'd grow up into indestructible warriors. The teeth was kept in a small gold Dragon scaled chest. I started my search in China as I was given access to many historical records... From what my colleagues could tell me the only way to kill a dragon warrior was to use their fire against them, or stab them between the scales where their heart was. So trickery wasn't a problem for me, but finding it and making sure it didn't get in the wrong hands was. Legend said it was buried in a tomb near the great wall I overlooked shield's satellite images I ended up overlooking an area that was a very hilly area. I had a feeling things could get hairy as I watched the scenery as my friend Hinata flew her helicopter.

"Melly?" She asked, "I don't think it be smart to give it to our government."

"You and me both, girl. It needs be re-located somewhere else, contact Marx to get working on finding the old vaults." I spoke, "From one sea through to another."

"Even in our Darkest hour let the Star's of Day and Night shine bright over one and then us all.

"It will be done Commander." She said as we got to the co-ordinates, "How long should I wait for you?"

"I'm not planning on taking long but I'll be in touch."

"Alright, Commander good luck."

"Hinata, when I need luck I'll take it right when I need it the most." I said as I opened the door and I repelled down into a cavernous hole in the trees near the Great Wall. On my way down I used my bull whip to attach to a tree as I continued climbing down... As the cave was a lot deeper than the satellite images lead on to.

Just my luck and from what I saw down in there what looked to be Bloody Mary with four men, one of them being the Winter Soldier. I scowled as I looked at my arch rival, I knew she'd step things up eventually. How she managed this I had no clue but if she got the best then this meant I had to let my hair loose. I remembered I looked up the Winter Soldier by pure accident... All I knew he was a urban Legend that was the best assassin known to man thought to be myth. The rest of them I can deal with, but the Winter Soldier... Well what can I say I once had a soft spot for bad good looking boys, well I fell for one long time ago... Kristoff Utkin I failed to get him to see he can a good guy, but all he was was a good thief and lyier. Well used too have a soft spot... Maybe.

Maybe if I flirted enough at the Winter Soldier let me go that's if he was a ladies man he'd let me go, I theorised. I had always wanted to make bad guys turn good... but once they crossed the line they see me go into nightmare mode... Something I didn't want to touch anymore but it does come in handy.

First things first I had to get the Dragon chest filled with it's teeth. I found the first door as I noticed a trap, taking a stick I saw I used it to jam the switch for the trap behind the door then I went in as I used my bull whip to take the stick out. I hoped the traps would slow them all down, I then snickered to myself knowing that always happened.

I stuck the stick in my pack, knowing it might be useful later. I took my time as I weaved through the traps, and yet I do admit the Chinese knew how to step things up for Tomb and Relic Raiders like me and my other close friend. I had a feeling they'd probably wait for me at some entrance or they found a short cut to the main chamber. I studied the structure of the halls... this place wasn't going to last another century by how it looked in here.

I made it to the main entrance as I took the chest as I saw it was the size of a jewelry box bound in Dragon scales and gold leaf over the iron braces, that had Chinese designs and writings etched into it. I quickly read the inscriptions as I translated it into my head saying what I already figured out on how to defeat them but it said the would only obey the person who planted them.

I opened it up as I saw the teeth as they looked a cross from Dinosaur teeth and Sharks teeth, they looked like the finest ivory with an opal like finish... But these were real Dragon's teeth as I felt the magic infused into them. Since I was both a Soldier of Science and Magic I was able to tell the originals from fakes.

"Yep these are Dragons teeth alright." I finally spoke.

"I should congratulate you Commander." said a woman's unique accented voice... I rolled my eyes and I sighed as I turned to see Bloody Mary and the Winter Soldier were the only two people left. I must admit I took one look at her and she looked as if she regretted going into the tomb first. I couldn't help it but laugh at the sight of her, and that the Winter Soldier had no scratches on his uniform. I do admit he doesn't disappoint even though he's working for the wrong side. She scoffed, "You definitely know how to ruin my day."

"Didn't do your homework again on Ancient Chinese traps now did you?" I chuckled, "Oh look at that your bodyguard did better than you."

"Smart Ass." She snapped.

"Yep. That's what I'm known for."

"Winter Soldier if she gets away from us go after her and make her regret crossing us."

"Yes Ma'am." He spoke.

"Oh Mary you shouldn't have, a blind date with the Winter Soldier later on? Must be my lucky day, considering you ass holes killed the last guy I was partnered up with."

"And you killed mine." She said as she charged after me angrily as I avoided her attacks, cheap shots with her guns, knives and even her poisonous saliva or whatever that stuff was she spat at me was... I then remembered I was a super soldier, which I always forget that as does she considering I can control my enhanced abilities to deceive people.

"I didn't kill him! Not yet I didn't!" I yelled at her, kicking her hard as she flew 50+ feet into the walls as the earth gave her a dry mud bath. Hopefully that should just knock her out for a few hours, considering her enhancements is nowhere near my level.

"So Soldier," I teased in a sexy tone, "Looks like I have you all to myself."

He smirked, "You're playing with fire you know that?"

"I know, two can play at this game. But for how long? I don't play Russian Roulette."

"I don't have all day, give it up."

"Not going to happen Soldier but I can make it last all day," I said as I looked at him from head to toe... Damn it he's really something special now isn't he. "Although I do like what I see."

"Smart Ass."

"What else about my ass? Bear in mind you're in my world now, you are out of your element Soldier. All that you know will be out the window very soon." I teased in a sexy tone, as I took the stick to activate a trap as he saw it and quickly avoided arrows flying at him as I jumped the other way running through the traps like crazy.

After 10 minutes of non stop running and weaving through the traps again, I finally got out of the tomb then climbed up a tree getting out of the cavern. I had a feeling he wasn't going to give up that easily. He didn't look like that kind of man who'd give up, and he had to be as stubborn as me. I was pretty sure I didn't have time to make a trap for him, and I was right he came in after me with guns blazing aimed right at me. He was a pretty good sharp shooter, I had nothing but a few bullet cuts as I ran, ducked, side, back or front flipped and finally zig-zagged all around the damn forest.

"Dude," I called as I ducked behind some trees then threw my voice just North of his position, "If you're going to fight me at least give me a fair chance to fight back."

"No can do Commander Relic Raider. Throwing your voice like that isn't going to work I know you're still behind those trees."

"Bugger." I muttered to myself, "You're good I'll give you that but not too many men can keep up with me like you can."

"I gotta admit, not many ladies can outrun or outwit me." He said as I saw him, as I kicked his rifle out of his hands.

"I can do this all day and night if I have to." I said as I took out my knives.

"I hope you're good with those."

"Shall we have this dance Soldier?" I flirted, he was trying not to smile as he attacked as I made sure his knife got stuck in the tree as I ducked.

"Stay still."

"I don't take orders from bad boys." I said as I cut his leg and his non metal shoulder.

"You're good,' He complimented, again. I couldn't tell if he was flirting or not.

"I have to be better than good, Soldier." I said as he attacked with a new knife as I back flipped over a rock as his knife broke on the stone, "I have to be better than the best."


	17. Chapter 17

Would you believe this continued non stop for a few hours? Well it did, as we then returned to playing cat and mouse game again. But I'm no mouse, I was trained in the Black Mare program growing up. To be true to ourselves and to be better than a Black Widow, sure they bite but a Black Mare's kick hurts a lot more than a slow and painful death. I noticed that it was getting dark, and I was getting more ideas but these ones require time that in which I might not have anymore of. Now the only question on my mind was how do I outwit an Urban Legend that's after my cute Canadian ass?

The ground started to shake... Earthquake? That wasn't common in this part of China. I then heard a loud long roar and soon after that gunfire... Well it looked like I had unexpected help that sounded familiar. I climbed a tree as I saw in the clearing only half a kilometer that the Winter Soldier was fighting a T-rex... A thought came to my head 'He's just a Soldier doing his job, it doesn't mean he's a bad guy right?' I knew I should keep going but my gut said otherwise... I felt like I was going to regret this. I sighed as I climbed down the tree then I whistled the Midnight's tune as a big Friesian Mare with dragon wings emerge magically from the shadows, "Why do I have to be saving someone who clearly doesn't deserve it?" I asked her.

"Because remember who you once were." Midnight spoke to me telepathically, "What you lived for 7 months he's lived that decades."

"I'd better not regret this."

"You won't," she said.

"Alrighty Allons-y." I said as I mounted onto her back as I held onto her mane as she bolted to the clearing.

The Winter Soldier was out of bullets as the T-rex looked at him hungrily. His bionic arm was damaged as the T-rex's teeth put plenty of holes into it. And worst of all he didn't have anything left on him due to the woman he was chasing for the item he was ordered to get from her. He never expected to see a living breathing Dinosaur in his way. All he could do now was try to outrun it, but he was near his limit.

"She was right I am out of my element." He muttered as the T-rex bolted towards him, suddenly he saw a flying horse black with wings attack it as he felt a hand grab him by the collar of his uniform. He saw her she didn't look happy.

"Follow me if you want to live."

"Yes ma'am."

I helped carry him as we managed to get pretty far from the T-Rex... When the coast was clear I whistled for Midnight again as she appeared like she usually did from the shadows into our view... He was surprised.

"You can summon her?"

"I can use some magic, but not a lot of it I'd have to be holding something that's magic related in order to pull it off. The rest is just to call her and speed up my self healing ability in desperate times."

"Could you heal others?"

"Theoretically it can be done, but I've never been able to pull it off without consequences to well me."

"Oh that must hurt." He spoke. I sighed as I mounted Midnight then helped him up, "Why did you save me?"

"I'm still asking myself that, I don't normally save guys like you on the opposite side of things... I guess I... There was this guy who I liked who used me and manipulated me into believing he could change, once I saw his true colors I broke it off... And I was humiliated for 2 years because of that bad call in judgement I was a target for a lot of bullies. I was a lot bullied before that but it didn't really bug me until middle school after I broke up with him then all hell broke loose... I wanted to believe I can make a bad boy good, but no matter how much good you can see in people they have to change on their own, you should never force someone to become something they're not... My enemy tried to trick me to becoming one of them but the plan backfired and for 7 months I was everything they feared... Their own worst nightmare came true."

"So you don't fall for the same trick twice?"

"Pretty much, and I've been a fighter all my life."

Midnight bolted as she jumped into the sky as we flew in the night's sky... As I looked for a safer location I realised he was holding me pretty tight with his one arm, the whole time... I figured he had a fear of heights since he held me tight like that. I figured he was enhanced too, because no normal woman could last long without her spine snapping in his arms... I looked over my shoulder as I saw he had his eyes closed.

"Don't look down look around you."

"How do I know you're not joking around and what not?"

"Now why would I do that when I saved your cute Mysterious ass earlier?"

He opened his eyes as he saw the horizon with the sun setting, the stars with the moon glowing around us as Midnight flew. He was in awe, "Wow... There's no way I'll be able to remember this later."

"Soldier, I'll patch you up once we land but from that point on, don't come after me or I'll hang you by the ankles higher than the treetops."

"You'll be the only woman who got away."

"I'll never tell, because I want you to tell them if they want me, all they will get is a endless nightmare. And I'm not kidding, you get on my bad side you'll live to regret it and much more."

Once we landed I took out a first aid kit and patched him up before I summoned Midnight again.

"Wait."

"Now what?"

He kissed me... It took me from surprise but my feelings were starting to overwhelm me... Lust, loneliness, sadness, needs and desires wanted me to take him then and there. It also felt familiar... like he kissed me before but nothing came to my mind. I slapped his face once his lips left mine.

"Ow." He said, "Hell that almost broke my jaw."

"You're lucky I was holding back." I growled as he looked shocked at me as I mounted onto Midnight then flew off into the night's sky once more.


	18. Chapter 18

**Singapore 2008**

Fury asked me on a favor... That was extremely rare but the problem was it was a very public event... Good thing I stashed my gear behind the bar as I bribed the bartenders as I learned I wasn't the only one who did that. I reported it to Fury as he was shocked to learn that. For me to hear him shocked on the phone now that's news to my ears. I got ready as I wore a two piece halter satin gown white with large red Maple leafs... Maybe I was making look too obvious that I was as myself but I knew I had to let my competition know I mean business... Plenty of people were dancing, I began thinking of all the formals I went to... Sucked. Grade 7, I had no-one to slow dance with... Then High School prom I was too late to ask a guy as I asked an acquaintance as his suit smelled like the Attic... Yeah I don't slow dance anymore, but that was going to change.

I saw a beautiful bouquet of Lavender roses, it was the first time I'd seen them as I took a minute to smell them. I smiled, knowing it wasn't often I had a minute to smell the roses.

"Beautiful aren't they?" said a Familiar voice as I turned as I saw the Winter Soldier again dressed formally in a nice suit. He didn't recognize me, but I did.

"Yes, they are. I've never seen roses like these ever in my life." I said as I pretended not to recognize him as I figured perhaps I can get him to tell me who the hell is he supposed to be anyway.

"May I have this dance?" he asked giving me his hand as I saw they were gloved.

"Sure." I said taking his hand as he plucked out a lavender rose to gave it to me.

"I'm sure the host wouldn't mind if I steal one of these to give to you."

Damn he had charm, and I was feeling bashful as I accepted it, "Why thank you."

"You're welcome, milady." He smiled as he escorted me to the dance floor.

"Do you have a name?"

"What's yours?"

"I'm not going to get it out of you that easily am I?"

"Nope."

I found myself laugh for once, "I do like a challenge."

"You're not going to let me get away that easily are you?"

"Oh how about a... No."

"You're funny." he said sarcastically.

"Oh believe me it's part of my charm and I've been told it can be contagious."

"We'll see about that."

"Oh that hurts."

As we were dancing I noticed we were both looking around... The security guards didn't have handguns but sub machineguns... This was getting bad to some people but to me and maybe him this was normal. "Well that's step up." He and I said as we both looked at each other "You're my competition?" we said again.

I quickly saw the Security move down to our floor as I forced a laugh, "I think we could use a drink eh?"

"Not yet. You're not after the Abstract ring are you?" He asked.

"No, just a Ancient Tablet," I replied, "I'll stay out of your way if you promise the same in return."

"Deal."

"Well isn't it the legendary Winter Soldier and The Lovely Commander Melanie Hansen The Relic Raider," said Zavier sneering, as the Winter Soldier look at him then back at me.

"God damnit Zavier." I growled, "Not you again!"

He laughed, "I knew I'd lure you in Melanie but never did I expect The Winter Soldier as well and it's not even my birthday. Gentlemen kill them."

We ran to the bar as we jumped over it as I took off my skirt as he saw I had red shorts on underneath. "What did you do to piss him off?" I asked as I stuffed the skirt and the rose into my backpack as I put the rest of my gear on as he just tore off suit to show his uniform underneath and his metal arm...

"I can't recall." He replied and I believed him.

"I hope this isn't your idea of a last minute date eh?" I asked as I shot some guys in the shoulders.

"Nope," He said shooting to kill the others, "I don't usually date."

"Same here," I spoke, "Zavier had been bullying me around off and on since grade 2, he blames me for his Jaded appearance pardon the pun," I explained, "He's pretty much put a dent in my love life, the closer I get the guy that I like, the closer he comes to ruin my happy ending."

"I don't think I like this guy."

"Finally something we can agree on."

We finished off wave one of the goons as we made our way to find the vault, which proved tricky since there was loads of renovations going on, and that it was on the other building besides this one. I saw a old Kawasaki cycle... "Wow that's pretty close to my Dad's old Kawasaki," I said as I got on then got it going, "Hop on and hold on tight." I reved it up as I launched it into the air as we safely landed on the other side as the Soldier killed the goons that just entered. I got off as I shot the others in the arms and legs.

"You don't kill them?"

"I want them reconsider their life choices Soldier." I said coldly, "I only kill Terrorists and other Extremists, not Gangsters or Yakuza."

"Fair enough." He said, "After you."

"Thank you," I said as I shot the guy who opened the door in the leg. Then I kicked him in the face. This place was full of artifacts... So either Zavier did have some taste or he just bought the place like this I guessed as we fought through. I then noticed a Machine Gun installed into the wall with motion sensor. ' _Gee he stepped up his game big time_.' I thought as I stopped the Winter Soldier as he saw it he looked to the wall as he saw a shiny circular shield then threw it Captain America style, as we were surprised it came back as I caught it. I giggled as I remembered my mom.


	19. Chapter 19

_**Note: I thought I'd add a little something special towards the end ;)**_

"What's so funny?" He asked.

"Oh my Mom is a Captain America fan, she'd be so jealous we got away with this. Of course I preferred Bucky but that's not important. When I got enhanced I read up on him as much as I could... He was like reading about the big brother I never got to have or know." I said as I grabbed a bungee cord in my pack as I attached it around my backpack.

"Might need it?"

"It's useful, that and I'll be keeping it. I can't believe it worked."

"I can't believe it came back."

"Maybe it likes you. Who knows maybe someday you'll be Captain America."

"As if." he said sarcastically.

Finally after more Shield swinging later we got to the Treasury as the Soldier and I fought Zavier and kicked him out the window. I looked out as I saw him on the ground, "He'll be back."

"No-one can survive that."

"Believe me he will be back. He always comes back, he's not exactly human anymore."

"Then what is he?"

"Do you think I care that much about my rivals that want me dead?"

"Fair enough." He said as he found the ring, as I took the tablet as I wrapped it in my skirt. He put a gun to my face.

"I let you live last time, you owe me Soldier." I piped out.

"Lier."

"Soldier I'm a bad actress, lying isn't my strongest quality."

He put the gun down, "Get out of here before I change my mind."

"Will do, and thanks for the lovely night Soldier." I said as I quickly kissed his lips before running off I turned to look at him again as he saw the confused look on my face... "Nah... Never mind." I spoke as I ran off with that lingering feeling I had kissed him before but I had no memory of doing that... And I wasn't the only one who felt the same

I wasn't sleeping well as I laid in my bed in my hotel room. Just in a tiny tank top and a pair of shorts with one sheet over my body, I finally sat up... Okay I knew it wasn't the heat and I hated air conditioning, gives me a headache after a hour or so. I thought backwards as I knew I showered, wrote my report, excluding the Winter Soldier... 'Crap not that again now my mind was wound up all about the Winter Soldier again, and it was driving me nuts.' I thought.

I heard a door move as I snuck to investigate as I was then attacked in the shadows. This guy was good, very good, I'd easily defeat him that's if he was normal, but he wasn't this guy was above normal. And this fight was telling me I was free to let my full strength out again at him, but not damage the place in the process. At least I memorised the layout of my hotel.

There was one problem I realised as I fought my foe... From the shadows I could tell my foe was a man, taller and heavier but he and I were evenly matched in skills. Our skills cancelled each other's attacks, then again when we tried pushing each other we quickly found out strength was matched too. It wasn't long before I kicked him through the moonlight as he fell onto my bed. I then saw he had metal arm glittered in the moonlight as I saw that red star on his shoulder giving him away.

He attacked again, as I defended myself... Something changed I was feeling aroused and to me that wasn't normal at a time like this. The Winter Soldier knew where to touch as the fingers of metal hand tickled my spine sending a shiver on both ends of my spine as it gave me goosebumps and making me feel more aroused. I slapped him in the face so hard it bruised, as he spun and collapsed onto the floor clutching his jaw.

"Ow," He said as I realised I might have broke his jaw, "You're really good Commander Hansen."

"You again?" I said, "Are you ok?"

"I know you do I?" He asked as he got up off the floor and approached me.

"I don't know... maybe," I replied, "Right there is good enough Soldier."

"What do you mean you don't know?" He asked, he was letting his curiosity take over him... Or was it something else?

"I don't remember ok, someone or something tampered with my mind years ago..."

The Soldier approached me "At least you know who you are, I don't know anything except what my mission is."

"And why are you here right now? Am I your mission?" I asked a little sarcastic.

"No, I wasn't ordered to pursue you, but every inch of my very self says yes."

"I do my best to avoid the one night stand stuff... but somehow I feel the same."

"You dropped this as you were packing the artifact," he said as he gave me the Lavender rose.

"Oh right my bad ah thanks."

He looked into my eyes as I accepted the rose again, he wrapped his arm around me as he kissed my lips... Softly at first then it became passionately long... It felt so familiar and making me want more but I had to break the kiss.

"I don't sleep with the enemy."

"Well we technically worked together at last minute so I wouldn't say we're enemies. What can I say I feel rebellious around you more now than ever."

I giggled, "Well I do have a rare tendency to cause that."

He kissed my lips again as I threw the rose to the desk near the window, he then pinned me to the wall, not hard but not gently either. He kissed my neck down to my tiny shorts.

"Oh good god," I managed to say trembling, arching my back as I felt him slowly took off my shorts letting them fall to the floor, then went back up again taking off my tiny tank top with one hand as his other played with my pleasure areas. He didn't question how he knew, as did I. He knew the right areas to kiss, touch, as I felt myself being overwhelmed with lust and passion for a man who's nothing but a Legendary Ghost...

He looked into my eyes as he kissed me more. I had to get that damn uniform he was wearing, knowing how fast I was falling for him. His chest was chiselled like a statue of Eros I had seen ages ago in Greece. Kissing his lips as I felt every muscle on his body against mine while unzipping his pants... He smiled as he kicked off his boots, pants and underwear off. I grabbed him as he landed back first into the bed as I got on him first.

"I'm ready, soldier..." I whispered kissing behind his ear as he moaned.

"At your Command, Commander."

"Soldier, throw your rank out the damn window... and continue being the man you are before me now." I commanded as he snapped as he took over making that night more magical than a fairy tale...

Some people called him a merciless assassin. But to me he was as equal to me as I was to him. I didn't fear him he didn't fear me. He was gone in the morning, but he left something for me a note saying _'Until I am free, maybe not at first but I will return once I remember you_.'

I did meet him again in 2014, but he didn't remember me again, I went along with it but I wasn't ready to lose my heart. Which was the last thing I wanted to lose all over again, but in the back of my mind I had more to lose than just my heart...

The End... for now

 **Coming soon**

 **The Long Canadian Winter**

For all her life Melly was told that her twin sister Melissa June was dead... and all these years she kept it to herself that she didn't quite believe that was true. Until she found out that all this time Melly's Identical twin sister Melissa "Lissa" Cartier was living as a trained child soldier/assassin under the clutches of Medusa. And Melissa tried several times to contact her, but they killed her husband Terrance Cartier and threatened to torture her daughter every time she rebelled. Despite winning back Melissa... Melly lost her fiancée Johnny due to stopping Medusa's plans. Her only mission was to get her family and her life back together by tracking her twin's daughter Larisa who was still in Medusa's custody. Only to find out there was one other thing as it involved Bucky back then as everything and his memories of her returning to him backwards as he realises she holds the key to redeeming his soul, and the life he was denied so many times.


End file.
